


All in All

by Brynncognito



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, Mrs. Hudson rather likes renting to John and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in All

It’s been so long since she’s had tenants (months, though at times it seems like years), that Mrs. Hudson simply revels in the fact that there are two lovely men living in 221B for the first week or so. Sherlock’s fascination with crimes isn’t exactly decent, of course, but he’s a good lad, and she gets on rather nicely with John. He reminds her of her husband, in a way, in the better days of their marriage.

Despite all claims to the contrary, Mrs. Hudson’s generally more than happy to tidy up the flat a bit. The boys are always dashing about, she knows, mostly on cases that nice Detective-Inspector brings over. _Gregory, yes_ , that’s his name. She rather likes visits from him, when he’s not doing a drugs bust, and she doesn’t much mind Sally Donovan or that man Sherlock seems to hate, either. Really, if it wasn’t for Sherlock’s silly sibling rivalry, she’d enjoy Mycroft’s visits more.

In a way, it’s like having the set of children and grandchildren she never had. She certainly views Sherlock like a wayward son, and treats him like one at times. She’s not afraid to speak up, either! Even when it’s to hiss at him that he’d best get that doctor of his hooked properly, if he doesn’t want him to run off with some woman instead. Not that _he_ listens, stubborn man.

Yes, renting out to Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John H. Watson is never boring, Mrs. Hudson muses over her afternoon cup of tea and her favourite soap opera. All in all, she’ll take the bad that comes with their residence over the loneliness before they came along.


End file.
